Not a Gryffindor
by My-LookingGlass
Summary: When Harry arrives at Hogwarts he finds that admiring a Slytherins traits has landed him in the house of snakes. With a friend who follows him into the house and finds he has more in common with snakes then lions how will they find their place in the world when such dark trials lay ahead


My head was buzzing with all the new things I was seeing and learning. Having to run through a wall to reach the train station! I was lucky that Miss Weasley was coming through at the same time as me or I would have missed the train. The idea of being stuck here with the Dursleys for another year after learning about this new world maked me ill. I would have been back in my cupboard with a few new bruises if I knew my Uncle correctly. Quickly bringing my mind elsewhere I thought about first experience with this new magical world. He was such a nice half giant, if not a little absent minded. He seemed to think the best of everyone and everything, never a bad thought from him. Except when it came to Slytherin. I didn't understand what made him so hostile to one group of students. To show that much suspicion towards children seemed wrong. It was the same way I was viewed at home. It just seemed unfitting and gave me no rest. It was setting up a bunch of children to fail. Suddenly my compartment door slammed open and the face of a young pale and freckled ginger poked his head in.

"Oy! Do you mind if I sit in here? All the other one's are filled." His voice was loud and tore apart at my contemplative silence. I could only nod, and watch him slip inside closing the door with a loud thud. Everything about him was loud, even his hair was screaming 'look over here!'.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. What's your name?" He was so confident with a large smile splitting his face and he thrust his hand forward in anticipation of my reply.  
"I'm Harry Potter." My voice was soft, even to my own ears as I timidly reached forward to shake his hand. He shook my hand aggressively with large jerking motions and his murky green eyes went large as my name registered.

" _THE_ Harry Potter!?", his voice filled the room with amazement and awe. I only looked down at my pair of scuffed up threadbare shoes and gave a little nod.  
"Can I see it? The scar I mean!" He was so excited. Like a rambunctious puppy. Not wanting to disappoint the first person I've met today that's talk to me, I lifted the hair from my forehead so he could see the small lightning bolt shaped scar that sat above my right eye. It shocked me how this little cut had so much importance linked to it. The fact the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, had murdered both my parents and then tried to do the same to me while I was still in the crib. It should have been impossible to survive the curse, except I apparently had and it left me with a scar and a dead Dark Lord to create an aura of fame around me. I didn't understand why they celebrated me for just surviving and becoming an orphan. If I was so famous, why did no one save me from the Dursleys.

"WICKED." He scrambled closer to get a better look and pouted a little when I let my hair fall into my face again, ending the marvelous show for him. Seeing the red blush on his face made me realize he noticed my embarrassment.

"Do you want to meet Scabbers? He's my pet rat. My brothers taught me a spell to turn him yellow." He desperately pulled a fat, greying rat with a missing a toe out of his pocket in an attempt to stop things from getting my lip I nodded and gave the rat a scratch behind its ear. For the next while I watched Ron try to turn his rat yellow. Waving his wand around in unpracticed motions and getting frustrated; it was amusing to see his face turn different shades with his growing frustrations. He was very open and he kept up a flow of idle chit chat. He spoke of The Houses, how he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor just like the rest of his five older brothers and parents, how the Slytherin was where dark wizards thrived, how Hufflepuff was for the friendly and Ravenclaw was for the bookworms. We were both shocked when the door opened to reveal what appeared to be another group of first years. There was two large thug looking kids. They reminded me of Dudley, but not as fat or short. In front of them, from what I could recall was Draco Malfoy. I remembered him from when we bumped into each other when we were getting fitted for our robes. He was a pompous and arrogant from what I could recall. His sharp face was framed by white silver hair that was slicked back and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you from Madam Malkin's. What are you doing with this riff raff?" A bored drawl escaped past his lips which were pulling back into a sneer.

"Oy! Who are you calling riff raff." Ron was standing up now. His entire body language screamed anger and embarrassment.

"Red hair, hand me down clothes...You must be a Weasley. My father warned me about you." His voice dripped with disgust and there was a venomous undertone when he said Ron's name. When he glanced in my direction I saw him notice my scar and his entire posture changed.

"Ahh. It's true that Harry Potter is on the train and will be joining our year at Hogwarts. I heard you were raised by muggles so let me give you this advice. There are the wrong sort of wizards and then there's the right sort. I can help you find the right sort." With this he held out his hand as if to shake mine,

"Come with us and meet some of the others Potter. I am sure you will find it was the right decision." He seemed too confident that I would go with him and honestly, his offer tempted me. Looking over at Ron though I knew I couldn't.

"Thank's for the offer Draco, but I think I can pick out the right sort. I hope to see you again while we are at school together." And with that I shook his hand gently before leaning away. I saw that he seemed insulted for a minute before a small smirk twitched at his lips after our hands met.

"We shall see how you are at choosing your friends Potter. I do hope that you remember this conversation. Have fun with your…..." and with a dismissive wave of his hand in Rons direction he swept down the corridor to what I assumed were the right sort of wizards as his two lackeys followed. Before the doors could close though I heard Draco call back.

"You should get your robes on. We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Wouldn't do to be unprepared." Looking back at Ron we quickly pulled out our robes and began to get changed. I was careful to make sure that Ron didn't see any bare skin. Those scars were only meant to be seen by me.

Hagrid stood tall and imposing. Calling all the first years to him and ushering us into boats. As everyone went another way I assumed that this was a right of passage. I was in a boat with Ron, a loud girl with bushy hair that wouldn't stop talking about the history of Hogwarts and the different things she had read about before she arrived on the trian. Lastly there was another boy who was clutching a toad and was squeezing his eyes shut and seemed to be muttering about being careful and not falling out. The boat ride was beautiful and eerie at the same time. There was a fog that seemed to float just over the water. It obscured the other boats so that all we could see were the lanterns bobbing off their fronts to light our way. It was like a fairy tale as the faç a de of Hogwarts slowly appeared through the mist as we turned the corner. She stood majestically on the water's surface, warm golden light flickering from her windows and adding a warm glow to the castle. Her large spiraling towers seemed to pierce the night sky and reach past the stars. I had never seen a more beautiful scene. In our awe it didn't seem like long before we arrived and were getting off the boats. Hagrid led us through the castle. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. There was portraits that talked and welcomed us to Hogwarts, beautifully crafted tapestries and statues that were realistic enough to send shivers down my spine. The air seemed to be filled with a special type of energy tonight. There was so much anticipation in the air that it sparked like electricity. Soon we were standing before a large set of wooden doors that were carved with details I couldn't quite make out. A tall older women stood imposing beside the door. She was wearing green robes that seemed to catch the light from the torches. A large hat that reminded me of the traditional witch hat you see in movies sat on her head, a large slim feather sitting on one side of it. Her face was set in a stern expression that left me believing she had a no nonsense attitude. When all of us were gathered around the door she stepped forward.

"First years! Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and in a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses before you join the rest of the school for the start of term banquet. This sorting is an important ceremony as the house you are sorted into will be where you live for the next seven years. Your house becomes your family. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. With your house you will win and lose points. I will be letting the Headmaster know we are prepared. I would suggest that you all smarten yourselves up before I return to take you inside." With that she spun on her heel and slipped through the large doors. Everyone quickly began to smooth out their robes and dust themselves off. I awkwardly began to pat down my messy black hair in an attempt to make it sit down instead of sticking up in every direction. I thought of my broken round glasses that were more tape than plastic and felt inadequate for the sorting. Turning to Ron I could see he was a little green as he brushed crumbs from his clothing. Glancing at Malfoy I could see that he was nervous as well, but he seemed to have practiced a face of indifference. It was only the twitching of his hand that gave away his anxiety. All our eyes were drawn to the doors as they both swung open with a loud groan. Professor McGonagall was standing in the now open doorway with a scroll of parchment in her hands.

"We are ready for you now. You will enter the great hall and wait by the doors in an organized fashion. I will call you forward one by one for your sorting. Is everyone prepared. Yes? Good. Follow me." We quickly followed behind her and stopped a couple feet inside the door. What we saw amazed me. The ceiling was a reflection of the night sky filled with twinkling stars and grey clouds that lazily drifted by on an endless navy background. Candles hung in the air and flickered softly casting the room in a warm honey glow. There was four long tables where other students sat. Each table had a banner at the end of it representing its house. There was a green and silver banner that had a snake coiled and ready to strike in its center. The next tables banner was in blue and bronze with a proud eagle in its center. After that was a table whose banner was yellow and black, a growling badger at its center. Finally on the far right was a table whose banner was in red and gold, a large lion who was standing on its hind legs and ready to attack. At the very end of the hall was another table where what I assumed the teachers were sitting at, facing the students. In the middle was a large ornamental chair where an old man in colourful and rich looking clothes sat. Half moon spectacles sat on a crooked nose, two blue twinkling eyes watched from over the rim of them. A long beard seemed to flow off his face and made its way under the table. The way he gazed at us unsettled me a little. In front of the table there was a three legged stool with a ratty old patched up hat on it. McGonagall stood beside the stool and unrolled the parchment she had been holding.

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall's voice rang across the hall and a shy young girl with long blonde hair began to make her way across the hall. Her steps are almost a shuffle and her face is ashen. All eyes in the room are aimed at her McGonagall motions for her to sit on the stool and places the hat on her head. The hat ends up falling just below her eyes and begins to move around on it's own. I feel my eyes go wide but before I can voice my surprise the hat roars out

" **HUFFLEPUFF!** "

The entire room breaks into applause. The greatest cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table. The professor took the hat off Hannah's head and motioned for her to go sit with her new house. Her housemates pulled her into their group and kept patting her on the back with big smiles. This continued with children being called up. I didn't really pay much attention with how nervous I was but when I hear Malfoy, Draco I return my attention to the front. With his nose up in the air and an arrogant stride he makes his way to the stool. Before the hat can sit properly on his head Slytherin is called out and without hesitation he made his way to the green and silver table. His hands were no longer twitching.  
"Potter, Harry." The Professor's voice almost seemed to stumble over my name and there was a note of..of something unfinished. At my name the entire hall went truly silent and a heavy weight of judgment weighed on the air. Walking forward I could see the headmaster smiling down at me. I wish I was like Malfoy right now, able to keep that fake confidence up. I don't like him, he's too much of a bully for me to even want to be near...but...If only I could have that ability to breeze my way through a crowd of people without curling into myself like a freak. I could feel my cheeks burning red in shame. Even the wizarding world could see what a freak I was. It was just like my Uncle said. I was a freak no matter where I went. As I finally reached the stool and took a seat the hat was slowly placed on my head, it ended up coming down just past my eyes.

" _HMMMMMM, difficult, difficult. Plenty of courage I see and not a bad mind. You've got talent alright and..OH yes, quite the thirst to prove yourself. Now where to put you._ " I was taken aback at the slow gravelly voice that whispered into my head. It was disturbing to feel it inside of me, slithering through my mind like a snake through grass.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin!" Was the only way I could reply. I know I didn't believe in the prejudice Hagrid had shown but, if that was how people felt I didn't want that aimed at me.  
" _Not Slytherin eh? Slytherin would help you on your way to GREATNESS! There's no doubt about that. I can see it all here in your head. Slytherin would even help you with the self esteem problem that's festering here. Wouldn't be good to continue being a freak as you so eloquently put it."_ The hats tone had gone almost soft and seductive as it said this. I could feel myself mentally leaning in closer. I..I wouldn't mind being great if it meant I could be normal. That concession in my head seemed to spark something in the hat.

" _YES! Better be_ _ **SLYTHERIN**_ _Mr. Potter. That is truly the house for you_ " With a start I realized the hat had Slytherin outloud and I felt myself begin to feel a little sick. I had only wanted slytherin for a moment but apparently that moment was too long. As Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off my head I could see everyone's shock. The gryffindor house looked absolutely godsmacked and were the only ones not clapping. Slytherin was a combination of curious, pleased and shocked. They clapped regally. Its how I imagined nobles would clap in the Queens court. Hufflepuff was just a mess of confused looks and whispering while ravenclaw seemed to be more whispers and curious analyzing once overs were shot my way. With a small gulp I made my way towards my new house. Draco was smirking at me as I made my way over. I can tell that he's happy I ended up here. Like he hopped I'd end up here. Before sitting down I took a timid peek at Ron. He was a bit shocked I could tell but he seemed to be mulling something over. He caught my eye and I could see that this sparked some kind of resolve. Maybe we would still be friends even if we would be in separate houses. Sitting across from Draco and his two large friends I tried to focus on the rest of the ceremony and ignore the eyes of my housemates as they assessed my worth. It wasn't long before I heard

"Weasley, Ronald" get called out. Ron seemed to roll his shoulders back and look towards what I assumed was his brothers at gryffindor before taking very deliberate steps forward while staring at the hat. It seemed to take forever after the hat was placed on his head. Definitely one of the longest sortings yet. It was the largest shock when the hat called out

" **SLYTHERIN**!" I couldn't believe my ears and apparently no one else in the room could either. It seemed that Ron was getting the same reaction I was. Except there was a set of twin wails coming from what I assumed were Ron's older twin brothers. Without a glance at anyone Ron hurried his way over to our new house and took the seat beside me. With a small smile he gave my shoulder a light squeeze. I almost jerked at the contact. It isn't often that I'm touched. I smile back and we both go back to trying to watch the rest of the sortings. In the end I think if I counted the table correctly there was eleven first years who have joined slytherin. The last was the very last to be sorted, Blaise Zabini. When he seated himself at our table the headmaster stood.

"Greetings first years and welcome back to our returning students. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and I wish you all the best of evenings. Before we can eat there are just a few things I need to go over. First would be for our new students who have just been sorted. The head of each house if you would please stand." The headmaster's voice was soft from age but had an iron backbone and at his direction four teachers stood up.

"This is Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and teacher of herbology," She was a round women dressed in browns with rosy red cheeks and a large smile.

"Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and teacher of transfiguration," I was shocked that she was a head of house. She seemed so straight laced and cold that I couldn't see anyone going to her with any sort of problem.

"Here is Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and teacher of charms." He was a short man. Possibly shorter than me even. He stood tall though with small round glasses on his nose and short brown hair falling to the sides of his face.

"and finally Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and teacher of potions." Seeing our head of house, I had a small moment of fear. He was a tall man with pallid skin and deep set black eyes that glowered out at us students. He had long black hair that hung limply around his face. His mouth was twisted into a sneer and his large crooked nose did not help in making him appear any friendlier. He was also garbed only in black, his robes poured off him and pooled under the table. He was a very intimidating head of house.

"To go over some very important rules, please remember the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and it can be quite dangerous with all the monsters that lurk within. The third floor corridor is also out of bounds if you would like to avoid a terrible and gruesome death. Also our caretaker Mr Filch has added a few new items to the list of banned object. Please give that a peek when you have a minute. Now that that's done I do hope you all enjoy another year of learning the fine arts of witchcraft and wizardry. My parting words are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." With a kind smile he clapped his hands and sat back down. At his clap the tables filled with piles of food and I couldn't help but be in awe, there was so much food. The Dursleys never allowed me much to eat much and seeing this much food in one place. Well I could feel myself salivating. Ron began to shovel food onto his plate beside me but I quickly stopped him. While other tables were having a free for all the Slytherin table ate with decorum. Everything was passed around and it seemed only so much was being put on the plate of each dish. There was also some obvious habits I wasn't sure I could mimic. Blaise caught me stopping Ron smirked at us.

"It seems you aren't completely without manners then. I heard you were raised by muggles. You were obviously not trained for your station in life but we will be able to fix that. Considering the fact you haven't entirely disgraced yourself with your eating habits is a positive step in the right direction. It's also good to see one of the Weasleys moving up in the social circles. It was a shame to lose such old blood. We will have to make sure you are up to scuff as well. It would be a terrible waste if you didn't take the opportunity to salvage your family name." He spoke with an italian accent and a small lazy drawl. I was very confused. Our station. Ron appeared to get a bit red in embarrassment.  
"I don't understand what you mean by station? What station could I possibly have? Also yes, I stay with my muggle Aunt and Uncle." I came across as ignorant but I didn't know how else to ask my question. I felt it would be important. Now he seemed confused for a minute.

"You mean to say no one told you? Potter as soon as you hit your majority you will take on the title of Lord. As the last in the Potter line the right to inherit was uncontested. Everyone at this table is of noble birth. Even Weasley has noble blood even though his family is considered to be blood traitors and poorer than dirt. We are all pureblood wizards. Was none of this explained to you? This is a terrible offense that could be charged. Keeping the Heir Apparent from their inheritance, history and lordship is theft." He was getting angry as he went on and I could see the rest of the table listening in. Many of my housemates faces were twisted into disgust. It seemed pure bloods stick together or they were just a proud people

"I had no idea. I didn't even know I was a wizard till my Hogwarts letter. My aunt and Uncle wanted to..snuff out the magic in me. They didn't even want me coming to school." I couldn't meet anyone's eyes but I heard some sharp inhales from the older years. As much as having them know about my relatives made me want to die, my classmates would see this as a huge slap to their pure blood morals if my guess is correct.

Someone would see the need to educate me and hopefully I could be removed from my relatives tender care.

"Potter! This can't go on, my father will hear about this. Once he's been made aware this, this atrocity can begin to be remedied. He will probably teach you about our ways and customs himself. You'll need to know how to manage your house. My mother might also be able to tell you about your family history some. Her great aunt Dorea Potter nee Black was your grandmother. Almost all pureblood family connect somewhere on the family tree but this was recent so she will probably know where to start at least." Draco was almost frothing at the thought of me being denied what he saw as a birthright. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I will be a lord someday. Me, little freaky Potter who lives in a cupboard under the stairs, wears only his whale of a cousins threadbare hand me downs and who doesn't have any parents.

"It will be fine. We can sort out Potter and Weasley's lack of education later. It would be prudent to eat your dinner before it's time to head to our dormitory." The older female student who walked up to us had a golden badge with prefect written across it. That in itself was enough to get us all moving again. Throughout the meal the other first years corrected little things like posture or how we were holding the silverware. Ron was a little bothered by this as he just wanted to eat but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of our classmates. As we finished in almost perfect timing Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and sent all the first years to our dormitories early. The prefect who spoke to us earlier and male prefect lead us into the dungeons. After navigating a series of labyrinth like hallways the prefects brought us to an empty wall. The female prefect after flipping her chocolate coloured hair addressed us.

"This is where our common room is. For the first week senior students will help you find it but after that you're on your own. This month the password is 'Volubilis'. As the last sound left her lips the wall opened silently. It was almost eerie the lack of sound. As we flowed into the door I was amazed by the wealth on the other side. The oval room had three large fireplaces that were already crackling with a burning fire. Across the ground thick rich green carpets laid in an attempt to cover the stone floor. Ornate furniture littered the room, plump couches and arm chairs covered in black leather, elegantly carved tables and thick cabinets lined parts of the walls. All of them had snakes masterfully engraved on them in obvious fondness of slytherin house. The high ceilings had green tinted lamps and chandeliers that slowly rocked back and forth. The few windows around the room did not show us the outside but instead offered to us a view of the lake we rode in on from underneath. We did not have much time to look around as our head of house Professor Snape swept into the room.

"Gather round new Slytherins. As the hat has seen fit for you to be in my house there are certain rules you must all be aware of. Slytherin is a house of ambition and cunning. Here we reach for our goals and don't let anything stand in our till way they are firmly in our grasp and after that we don't let go. We do not recklessly charge ahead like the brainless Gryffindor, we do not get lost in the pursuit of knowledge and lock ourselves up in a tower like Ravenclaws, neither do we believe that good things will just happen because we are good like Hufflepuffs. We embody the snake. We are silent in our quest, we strike with no warning and we strike to kill. We have many weapons at our disposal such as a silver tongue to ensnare and lure our chosen prey, poisonous fangs capable of bringing down the mightiest of foes and the ability to just slip away when the situation calls on it. It is your job as Slytherins to learn to use these skills to fulfil your ambitions. Other houses do not understand us and combine that with our history and we have a very large stigma attached to our name. Due to this I require that none of my snakes travel anywhere alone. Its also important that we present a strong face of house unity. If you have any squabbles amongst yourselves keep it in the common room. If I should hear of any sort of dissention outside of these walls the repercussions will be severe. You are not to be caught breaking school rules and I expect the best of my house and your academic achievements should reflect that." His voice came across like honey. His tone was monotone and his words were almost spat out at times but he had obviously mastered a snakes silver tongue because you were drawn into his words and trapped there whether you want to be or not. There was a chorus of yes sirs before he nodded and told us to follow the prefect who shared our gender so they would show us to our rooms. With that he spun on his heel and swept once more out of the common room, but not before glancing back and inspecting me with his eyes as one would inspect the dead carcass of an animal found at the side of a road. He seemed to nod to himself as he continued on his way. Quickly I caught up with Ron. He seemed to be deep in thought over what the professor said. Following the prefect we entered a room behind a bookcase that opens when you pushed on a carving of a basilisk. There were two bedrooms, one with three beds and another with four. Ron, Draco Blaise and myself all ended up in the same room. Our room was done in mainly blacks and silvers. We each had our own large beds. I had never seen a softer bed and after getting changed into Dudley's old clothes that I used as pajamas. It was embarrassing to see Blaise's look of horror and Draco's apparent disgust was like a slap in the face. It was even worse after seeing Ron's wince. I knew he often only got hand me downs and for him to be wincing at my clothes...Draco refused to be in the same room with such rags and forced me into an extra pair of his. Apparently the first thing we are going to do is get some decent clothing. Draco seemed ridiculously pleased that he was the one guiding my way into the pureblood wizarding world. He fell asleep with a smile on his face muttering how he couldn't wait to tell his father about it. Blaise just went right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. So it was just Ron and I awake and lying in the beds beside each other.

"I was really worried for a second that we wouldn't be able to friends anymore when I thought you were going into Gryffindor. You were my first friend really and I didn't want to lose that." Now it was my voice that broke through this contemplative silence and I could hear him exhale deeply.

"When you were walking towards Slytherin table you looked almost lost. It was even worse after you took your seat...I couldn't let you face that alone. I..I've never had a friend really. With siblings it's not like you get bored persay, but when you're the youngest boy of seven children and the only one younger than you is your little sister..It's hard to be seen or heard or stand out at all really. You and I had become friends though. You even turned down Malfoy for me. I knew I was going to convince the hat to put me in Slytherin before my name was even called. I wasn't about to let you sit there like some wide eyed kitten by yourself. The hat though, it said I would do good in this house. I have a mind for strategies and that just needs to be fine tuned for real life." His voice became a little weak at the end when he acknowledged that the hat said Slytherin was for him.

"Said I had a deep desire to prove myself. Not wanting to live in the shadows of others anymore and really become my own person. I want that, I really do. Does that make me bad? I know my mother is going to have hysterics. My brothers are probably going to target me for pranks. I think though, that it will be worth it if I can leave behind this feeling of invisibility." I could admire that. I could tell that he now thought this was for the best. Felt that Gryffindor would have kept him where he didn't want to be.

" I don't really know what the other houses offer, but I feel like for me this was probably the best choice. I'm glad the sorting hat didn't listen to me when I said 'Not Slytherin'. In my entire life the Dursleys have never been nice to me. The hat says I have self esteem problems. I can't believe anything good of myself. Staying here might help that. Everyone else seems so confident. I want to be like that. So I believe this was the best choice for...for the both of us." I felt like I was trying to relive a heavy burden of my chest but didn't quite succeed, but it was lighter now. I had never really said so much about the Dursleys before. I was almost shaking from releasing what I did.

"Let's both work towards our ambitions then to improve ourselves so we can mold the future the way we want." Ron's voice fading away into sleep and the last thing I could reply with was

"yeah."


End file.
